


Erebus has a Bad Day

by zerogramsfat



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Athos rambles a lot, Blow Jobs, Cain apparently told Athos that friends kiss, Drinking, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, best friends do even more than kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerogramsfat/pseuds/zerogramsfat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a 4 part secret santa prompt from Christmas 2015 that I had posted on Tumblr, so I figured I'd post it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> {{Ahh! Merry Whatever-mas!  
> This is for @fighterofstars who I got in the Secret Santa!  
> I queued this because I know he lives in Scotland and I have no idea when he’s active so I just hope you see this in time!  
> I have to say, I had a rather hard time writing Selene, he’s a character that just slips through my fingers sometimes, but I liked the idea that he’s deep down really playfully mischievous, sort of kinky mofo.  
> This is SFW, but it also started me writing a second prompt for someone else that is very much... not... SFW... sweats. I will.... I will post that later....  
> Whelp! I hope you like it }}

“Hey Selene!”

Selene turned in his chair to the small pitter patter of feet rushing up to his station only to see a flush faced Athos popping up from behind.

The fighter was a little more than _obvious_ about how he felt about Selene, and the navigator didn’t particularly mind the attention – He hadn’t truly considered how he wanted to react to the **blaringly undeniable** crush Athos had, the glittering look in the fighter’s eyes and the way he seemed to light up when seeing him made him feel rather… _special_. Selene wasn’t entirely sure if Athos knew how unintentionally forward he was being either, but he didn’t quite feel like embarrassing the fighter just yet (if he was even capable of being embarrassed).

Athos was _sweet_ and surprisingly intelligent if you could filter out all the nonsense rambling to get to the point of what he was saying or if you managed to keep him on one subject long enough... And lately he had been catching him in the walk ways or the mess halls, trying to start up small conversations (which were never small if you got the man talking) that were actually quite engaging. 

Selene wasn’t sure how the fighter got all this information, but he had a surprisingly good grasp on some complicated navigator proceedings and often gave perspectives that Selene would have never considered. On the other hand he asked a lot of questions and patiently listened as Selene gave rather simple explanations that Athos dotingly listened to with stars in his eyes – although if they were from the new facts he was learning or the fact that it was Selene telling him, he wasn’t sure…

So Selene knew he was in for something when Athos was clearly out of breath trying to force out words between ragged breaths.

> “I-I-I--- have been looking--- for you—(gasp) _EVERywheRE_.”  
> 

Selene covered his mouth trying to hide his smile as the fighter slowly started to compose himself.  


> “I thought about messaging you, but then I figured my legs would be faster even though they’re kinda small, and because of what time it was, you might be in your room. So I ran over there but it was just Helios hanging out with Abel for some reason and they yelled at me about knocking or something, but I did knock like you’re supposed to, but it was obvious you weren’t there, so I ran to the mess hall thinking maybe you were hungry because you work so hard that you need to eat a lot. Especially bananas, they’re supposed to help your brain grow and-“

“ _Athos_ -“  


The fighter stopped, eyes attentively staring him like a small puppy -Selene seemed to have this effect on him, “what could you have needed me for that was so important you ran around trying to find me instead of messaging me?”

_Oh no.  
_ Selene couldn’t stop the question leaving his mouth and he knew he was in for a doozy when Athos took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught of words he was about to be hit with.

> “I was down by the shipping docks and I heard some of the crew talking – you know that big guy who is like a giant to me? Maybe not to you because you’re already sort of tall, taller than me at least, but he has big arms so he can lift those heavy boxes that come in from Earth even though he doesn’t have to because we have machines that do that for us? But I guess he just really likes lifting things you know? He was talking with this girl who was also really big, but not in a _big_ big sort of way, like she looked like she liked to lift things too even though I don’t think she has to because like I said before we have machines that do that and she’s got short hair kinda like yours but yours seems way nicer and soft. Suddenly my friend Cain-“ 

Selene visibly recoiled.  


> “-came over and started talking to them too! And she gave him a package! I had been watching them lift packages and boxes all day but I hadn’t seen them lift this package out, it was a secret package, or a very important one because it was sort of small and they all seemed very nervous to be giving that package to Cain and I was just too excited and curious because mail was supposed to go through the mail room, so I walked over to tell them that when Cain nearly punched me! Can you believe that?”

_Yes I can Athos._  


> “ He was so surprised and he got even more nervous so he said he would give me a present if I didn’t tell anyone about it, but he did say I should probably invite you to share it and I did invite Erebus because the more friends the better I say, so I think it’s ok if I tell some people because how did he expect me to invite you if I couldn’t tell you? Did I even tell you what the present was? _Alcohol!_ Apparently Cain has some friends back on Mars that make whiskey in their backyards which seems odd because I don’t think they have a license to do that kind of thing, it’s a very complicated process, do you know about it? I read in a book once-“

Selene was mesmerized for a moment at exactly _how much_ information the fighter could spew out and somehow lace small compliments within it -- it had to be the most annoyingly endearing thing he’d seen the man do, especially when asking him to actually go and _hang out_ with him.  
_… Was this Athos’ version of asking someone on a date?_  
He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as Athos continued to talk as if somehow it would hide whatever subconscious intentions he had, but the mischievous streak in the navigator couldn’t help but think _this could be fun_.

Leaning up, Selene placed a quick soft kiss on Athos’ cheek before turning back to his computer screen.

“If I go, will you be quiet for a second so I can work?”

Athos opened and closed his mouth as if trying to think of something to say as a proper response to what just happened and had it been anyone else he would have ranted about _how a second wasn’t very long and he could be quiet for much longer than that since it didn’t seem Selene was going to be able to finish his work in a single second? If he needed more time_ —but all he could manage were spluttered words and a little sigh until he settled into a silent shy smile. Biting the inside of his lip, he nodded under rosy cheeks and stared at the navigator rather mesmerized.

“….Athos? You’re still here…”  


> “Oh! Yes! I will just… yes, I will go… and-and prepare! I need to talk to Cain! Or Erebus. Yes. Ok. Good bye! Wait! Not good bye, because I will see you again, but I guess that’s why people say see you later because you get to see them later in the day, but it’s not like we have a day time here but we do get to see the sun? But we get the sun all the time, so technically it’s always daytime and see you later isn’t time specific so you could use it any time you want-“

“ **ATHOS**. PLEASE.” 

> “S-s-see you later Selene!”  
> 

And with that Athos was again running off out of the room.


	2. Moral Turpitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{ for @telestiial a continuation of THIS : Athos/Selene/Erebus  
> I am not proud. I want to apologize to everyone for this.  
> WHELP. MERRY WHATEVER-MAS. HERE’S A BLOWJOB. }}

 

Athos’ head rested gently on Erebus’ arm and Erebus looked down a bit surprised at just how **quiet** he was being. He had been invited to drink with him and Selene and under normal circumstances would have **declined** (being a third wheel was not how he enjoyed spending his evenings), but the smaller fighter refused to give up - convinced he’d have nothing to talk about… which was physically impossible.

Whatever nerves the fighter was feeling took full hold of him and he ended up yammering away about anything and everything, although the few times Selene interjected, he sat quietly listening, so attentive that Erebus was almost embarrassed for him, but the other navigator seemed amused – smiled in the right places, laughed at just the right parts – Athos didn’t need Erebus there, it appeared that everything was going well… until the fighter started to slow down.

Apparently being a nervous made him drink just a tad bit more than he should have and at some point Athos’ words became hugs and face pats with forced random facts about the other. With wobbly legs, he stood up staunchly announcing that no one should leave because he had a wonderful story he wished to tell, but that the bathroom called for him, not that it could actually talk, but if it could that is surly what it would do- Erebus gave him a small shove and he quickly skipped off.

As soon as the door slid shut, Selene looked up from his drink letting his eyes follow the small man’s trail and then slyly slid from across the table just a short distance away from him. Erebus’s eyebrow raised slightly - the look on the ombre haired man’s face suddenly changed and he suddenly felt he was going to ask something he didn’t want to hear.

“It’s very obvious he likes me and he’s a really sweet guy, you know? He’s very… innocent.”

Erebus shrugged taking another drink from what was in his hand, suddenly becoming a bit more suspicious of Selene’s tone…

“It’s really hard to find people as innocent as him on this ship and he seems to have made it unscathed…  it’s usually taken one way or another: violence… killing… **war** that’s a big one we all forget… or maybe even… kissing could take that away, you know, unless some **one** was protecting him from that knowledge…”

Erebus’ eyes squinted hard over the rim of his cup and he set it down trying to analyze the navigator in front of him.

“I admit, I am a bit tipsy, but even so……  I heard what Athos does with you and Cain.”  
A loud huff escaped Erebus’ mouth and he gave a look that said and what is that.

He’d admit to nothing and it wasn’t as if they did the whole kissing deal often, but he couldn’t quite figure out how to break it to him that he wasn’t supposed to do that. Cain had engrained it in him so long and Athos was such a subject of naivety that he would rather just deal with it than have to shatter his perception of those he considered friends. Erebus at least assured himself he would try and protect the fighter any other way he could and he was starting to get the feeling he was going to have to keep Athos away from Selene…

“Now now now, you don’t have to hide it from me, I’m simply… curious. He is very sweet isn’t he? And I would…” he leaned in a bit closer, his hand drawing a line down his arm that Erebus shifted away from, “ **love** to share with you…”

He was here to give Athos **moral support,** not be hit on by his friend’s love interest – not that Athos knew it was love at least.

[I think the alcohol is going to your head – to _everyone’s_ head.]  
“You think so?” He shrugged and tilted his head to the side, “Or maybe I’m just feel a bit more **bold** today, he pines after me all day, it’s a little hard to not consider it. Plus, you can’t say you haven’t thought about it.”

Erebus frowned and shook his head.  
He was buzzed, but not drunk enough for this.

“You don’t have to be like that, you’re doing a great thing protecting your friend, he doesn’t seem like the type to be very… intelligent when it comes to that sort of thing, but I’ll be gentle! I swear… Oh~ Speak of the devil…”

Athos tumbled from the bathroom and flopped in between the two, quickly wrapping an arm around each of them and pulling them into a suffocating embrace.

“YOU… YOU TWO -hic- are great, ok? I have great friends.”

The smaller man released Erebus’ arm and went in for a tight hug around Selene’s shoulders, wiggling playfully as he did it still mumbling on about friendship, Selene looked up at Erebus and smiled devilishly.  
This night suddenly took a turn and it blindsided Erebus.  
He was not prepared.

Wrapping his arms around Athos and returning the hug, suddenly Selene and Erebus made eye contact and were speaking with their eyes.

__Don’t fucking do it.  
But he wants it.  
He’s a drunk, he doesn’t know what he wants.  
I think it would be the same if he was sober, don’t you?  
That’s not the point-  
That’s EXACTLY the point.

Their eyes broke away as Athos pulled back and his glazed eyes whipped around to Erebus.

“OH! Ee! I could never forget you!”

His small arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Ee put a protective hand masked as a friendly pat on the fighters back. He immediately went back to their silent conversation, this time Selene raised his eyebrows with a matter-of-fact smug.

__You obviously like it or you would have stopped it by now.  
It’s not that easy.  
Of course it is.  
It’s not.  
How about we see what he says.  
No.  
Why, so you can keep him for yourself? If he says no, I’ll back off, but if he says yes, are you really going to deny him the one thing he’s **clearly** always wanted?

Erebus didn’t have time to scowl back a response when both of their faces reverted back into pretend smiles and silent sips at their cups.

“Wassss wron witchu guyss?” Athos again leaned hard on him for support and yawned.

Erebus looked between Selene and Athos as if to scream that the navigator was going to try and take advantage of the helpless man, but it was apparent that that was exactly what the longer haired man intended to do.

“Ah! Athos, I was just having a nice conversation here with your good friend Erebus~” His lips curled into a devious smile.  
“I heard from a little birdy-“  
_“You can speak bird?”_  
“…I heard that you learned something very special that you’re supposed to do with your friends, is that right?”

Selene was leaning dangerously close to Athos now and the fighter was backed against Erebus’ side, blinking as if trying to focus on how close he was getting. His flushed cheeks flushed a bit more.

“Yeah! …but it’s not very special… you’re supposed to do it silly. I mean, I do it with Erebus all the time…”

Erebus went rigid and he nearly choked on his drink, glaring over at the fake surprised look on his face that was laced with a sinister grin.

“Is that so… well, aren’t **_we_** friends Athos? Can’t you show **me** what it is you do?”

* * *

 

Instinctively Erebus’ arm shot around Athos’ shoulder and looped across his waist pulling him closer into his own chest away from the predator that was closing in on its prey. He frowned hard at the man and slowly shook his head.

“Aww, it doesn’t seem Erebus wants us to be friends Athos, what ever will we do?” He sat back and gave an exaggerated pout, folding his arms.

Erebus could feel a growl starting to form in this throat when a small hand touched his arm and he looked down to see the glazed eyes of his friend staring up at him.

“B-b-but Erebus… don’t you… want us to be friends…?”

Erebus was fucking flabbergasted, he did not deserve this, he did not deserve this cute faced man to make this pleading soft look at him. Cute? He wasn’t cute, this was his friend. And he was supposed to be here helping him with Selene which was apparently working but not in the way Athos had intended. Or was it??

He opened his mouth a few times as if to interject and just ended with angry huffs coming from his lips.

“Maybe Erebus is jealous and wants to keep all the friendship to himself?”  
_Selene you piece of shit you know that’s not true--!!_

His thoughts were cut short when Athos leaned up and gave a small peck to Erebus’ lips, which caught him a bit by surprise, because it didn’t stop there. Tiny tough hands grasped at his shirt to pull him down, deftly straddling his lap so he was easier to reach and _woah_ the tongue thing was new? He’d have to kick Cain’s ass for teaching him that one (or maybe high five him?). It only slipped in for a second, innocent as it was, and when he pulled away he seemed rather pleased with himself.

“…See? Friends… now don’t be jealous…”  
He whispered and in such a factual manner that for a second Erebus thought **he** was the wrong one. Erebus could still taste the light sweet bit of alcohol on his lips and it hit him exactly how drunk the other was, which could only mean that Athos wasn’t going to remember anything in the morning.

“Athos…” Selene was already dangerously close and he breathed his name in such a way that Athos quickly turned to meet his lips. Erebus watched with a heavy chest already knowing how this night was going to end and that he was going to need to repent some how, but in the rosy haze that was starting to take over his own vision, a simple thought flipped across his mind and that was… this was pretty hot. It was clear Athos was going in for something simple to show off that they were friends (that’s what friends do, right?), but Selene took it slow and deep and one of his trembling hands gripped hard at Erebus’ shirt while the other slowly made it’s way to touch Selene’s neck, but the navigator pulled away before Athos was able to reach him.

“Hmm, Athos, you’re pretty good at that! But where I come from we have a different way of showing that we’re friends…”  
The fighter was barely paying attention, he was so absorbed in Selene’s face he was in a daze, and nodded with slow blinks retreating back onto Erebus’ lap.

“Is… that so…” slurred words slipped from his mouth. This guy was so love sick, it pained Erebus to watch and he rolled his eyes over to Selene who had both hands clasped together in front of him.

“Yes it is, and I’d love to show you, but we’ll need Erebus’ help...”  
“Erebusss will help… cause he’s my friend…”  
_Athos you fucking idiot._  
“ _Good_... now we just need to flip you around here...”  


Faster than the fighter could react, Selene maneuvered the man to turn around on the large navigator’s lap and was already working at getting his pants off. Within moments, he had Athos’ pants slipped off his body to reveal a pair of pastel purple undies with small yellow ducks littered about them.

_“Oh now this is cute”_  
Selene snickered as his fingers delicately pulled at the bottom of them. The small tugs seemed to bring something back in Athos and he stirred on Erebus’ lap. This was the moment Erebus needed to make a decision to save the man who was beginning to shift into some form of lucidness, but some mean, aggressive part in the back of his mind whispered through the haze and resistance a powerful **no**. _Let it happen_ , it said, _wasn’t this what Athos truly wanted?_

His large hands slipped under Athos’ shirt to his chest, pressing him closer against him to keep him from escaping and Athos swallowed hard, breath heavy with eyes that widened in a brief moment of clarity as the final piece of clothing covering his lower half was tossed to the side.

“WA-WAit! No- _HnN_!”  
But it was too late, his legs spread apart, held open by Erebus’ knees, and Selene’s warm mouth was already teasing between Athos’ legs, slowly massaging it with his tongue while he tried to push him off, but in his weakened state it was more like a light grasp at the top of the navigator’s head letting out heavy breaths as he tried to figure out what was happening that only seemed to entice the man more.

Erebus bit his lip and finally broke - first resting his head into the nape of the fighter’s neck watching the show as Athos got harder as Selene’s tongue licked the length of him and Erebus couldn’t help but let his hands wrap around his chest, teasing his fingers over the fighter’s nipples that responded so well, Erebus wondered if he’d done this before. Athos’ hand immediately left Selene’s head to grasp at the new sensation that was tickling at him.

_ “Mmm! E…Ere...Ee-ahh--!” _

Athos was clinging to his neck with one hand, fingers gripping and ungripping in his drunken haze, while the other rested in the crevice of his hip, pressing down as if it was going to escape, but his twitching body and panting breaths betrayed him, only rolling his hips ever so slightly in the man’s mouth. 

He was trying to call out his name (what Erebus could only assume was for help), but the quakes that were causing him to melt back into Erebus’ chest prevented him from having a complete thought, let alone ask for Selene to stop. But the naïve man in his lap traced his hand up Erebus’ neck trying to feel it’s way to pull him down, and couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening, but he knew he wanted this.

Athos’ small shaking body pressed against him and the way he tried to call out to him— Erebus let his hand trail up the fighter’s side, and helped him turn his face towards him. Their lips met to a deep kiss, his tongue rolling in gently into his mouth and twisting around the other’s, playing farther into him and the grip at his hip tightened. He started to arch his back, trying to keep from moaning into his mouth, but he wasn’t focused on his breathing - Athos wasn’t use to this much overstimulation. 

As Erebus parted from his lips and Athos took in a deep shuddering breath, fluttering his eyelids as his eyes rolled back matching the movement of his loose hips in Selene’s grasp.

_“Aa-ah s-s-so… sweet--”_  
He breathed out and Erebus could hear the small snicker come from between Athos’ legs which he ignored, too busy letting his mouth run along the edge of his ear, nipping it here and there, letting his tongue pull at the bottom of it into his mouth. 

Selene’s bobbing head was moving with a bit more speed and the arch in Athos’ back increased when he let out a stifled shaky cry. His little body shook under Erebus’ grasp, knees attempting to close together as he came, but all they could do was twitch against the larger man’s legs that were holding them apart. With heavy small breaths, the fighter suddenly slumped forward in his arms.

“Oh- I think he fell asleep. He really is too adorable.”  


Selene stood up wiping his mouth, before heading to the door and Erebus, stunned, grabbed the nearest thing he could find within reach (which just happened to be an empty cup) and tossed it at the navigator’s head. 

“Ow! Huh? Oh, sorry, I’d love to stay, but I have duty in a few hours, but I’m **p r e t t y** sure you can figure out what to do with the rest of him,” Selene sneered as he stepped through the doorway giving a small wave, “we’ll have to do this again, so teach him something nice! See you ~tomorrow~”    


As the door closed, Erebus sat trying to figure out what to do, trapped with a half naked man who was too naive for his own good and a hard on he didn’t want. 

* * *

 

Athos rolled over with a groan and a yawn, propping himself up on one arm.

“Oh! Good morning Erebus! What are you doing in my bunk? I love having guests over and if you want to share my bed that’s fine, but it’s pretty unusual for you to do that since you’re so, _you know_ , scary, but even scary can be nice sometimes. I guess you got lost huh? That’s alright, I don’t remember a lot from last night, we were drinking right? Did you know that I can’t really hold my alcohol? I can get very huggy, I hope I didn’t bother you too much—OW!”

Erebus grabbed Athos’ nose hard. It was too early and he had sinned too much and he could **not** believe that the small man didn’t remember anything. Pulling his face down so he could see his wrist, the words flickered across his communicator—

[You don’t remember _anything_?]

He released his face and Athos rubbed his nose in a circular motion, blinking hard.

“Nope! We had drinks and then I went to the bathroom and then I think I just fall asleep on you… Oh! This isn’t my room! Haha no wonder it all looks different. You’re a great friend, you know that Erebus?”

Athos scooted gingerly off the side of the bunk and stood up nearly falling had Erebus not caught his arm before he hit the ground.

“Did I fall last night? Because it feels like I did. Did you know I used to fall out of the bed as a kid? Well, not a lot, but it never hurt this badly before, have you ever fallen out of a bed? I bet it doesn’t hurt you since you’re so tall. You know who else is sorta tall? Selene. Wasn’t he here last night too? I hope he doesn’t think I’m weird that I fell asleep. I’ll need to apologize to him later.”

He balanced himself and started walking towards the bathroom before he paused in the doorway and turned around with a quizzical look.

“I had a weird dream with you two in it…”

Never in Athos’ life had he ever seen Erebus move as quickly or with as much panic as he did to slam the bathroom door.

** Bonus: **

“Hey Athos, do you have any distinguishing body marks? Like scars or birthmarks or anything?” Ethos slid onto the bench where they were eating in the mess hall, “I was just talking about

“Not that I know but I don’t actually get to see my entire body you know? I may just be a small guy and it’s not like I could see EVERY where on myself, like, I can’t see my back unless I have a mirror and it’s not like there are that many full body mirrors on this ship, we have those tiny ones in the bathroom right? Have you ever tried to see the bottom of your feet? I think it’s a matter of being flexible you know, you have—“

[He’s got a mole on his upper inner thigh.]

Erebus interjected by throwing his wrist out in between the two and there was a long moment of silence before Ethos turned a bit red and Athos stood on his tip toes to try and read what was on display. Grabbing hold of Erebus’ wrist, Athos for once was relatively quiet before saying -

“How do you know that?”

 


	3. This Can’t Be Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{ for @militarycanine   
> This took me longer to write than I care to admit.   
> You requested a Cain/Erebus blow job for your holiday gift and I’ll be damned if I didn’t deliver. Just... full on smutty gross dick sucking craziness. Second blowjob of the day.  
> Happy Holidays assholes. }}

 

Erebus wasn’t quite sure how he got here on his knees - he was drunk, that was for sure, and the last thing he confidently remembered was the feeling of guilt with Athos and the need to kick Cain’s ass… right, he came here to kick Cain’s ass for teaching Athos some fucked up shit about friendship and kissing… right…?  
So why was Cain’s dick in his face?

_ …It’s hard to take your angry texts seriously when you’re standing there with a hard on. _

His rough hand at his hot face seemed almost cool to the touch and instinctively Erebus leaned into it, lips parted ever so slightly as the man’s fingers grazed against his lips.

_ Why don’t we deal with **this** some place else… _

Erebus wasn’t sure if his **this** and Cain’s **this** were exactly the same, but the alcohol hit him hard and he was slowly not starting to care.

“Come on, Doll, if you want it that bad, you’re going to have to work for it.”

The sound of pants unzipping and his hands moving on their own, helping to pull them down, when his head jerked upwards and Cain shoved his index finger slowly down his tongue. Erebus didn’t even try to resist, and in fact tilted his head up more so the fighter could properly caress against the white mark making him feel like jello -- shocks rippling through him that made him needy, closing his mouth around it, sucking on it to pull it in farther.

“Who knew you could be this slutty, if you wanted my cock that bad, all you had to do was beg for it.”

Cain pulled his finger roughly from his mouth and Erebus let out an almost disappointed pant, letting his mouth wander to be filled with something else. He pushed Cain’s legs farther apart, letting his mouth swallow around his cock tightly that was presented proudly in front of him and he could feel him twitching underneath at his touch. He let the leathery part of his tongue drag around it as pulled upward ,still sucking and pulling hard just as he reached the tip, letting the smooth slippery under part of his tongue circle around the tip.

Erebus was being lewd and he couldn’t help it – teasing Cain of all people got him hard and he wanted more. It was like some wet fever dream that he wasn’t about to let stop - he wasn’t acting like himself and he couldn’t help it. He let his tongue roll against the slit, spreading precum across the head only to put the rest of his cock back in his mouth to lick it off.

The sounds coming from Cain’s mouth were husky breathed out _fucks_ and some Russian words he couldn’t understand as he threw he head back against the wall. His rough hands ran over the top of Erebus’ head and pushed it down hard so it hit the back of his throat making his eyes water, but it wasn’t unexpected and Erebus couldn’t help but give out a struggled moan. As he tried to pull his head back, Cain pushed down hard again and Erebus clung to his legs as he tried to focus on breathing as he pushed farther and farther in with each forced thrust. 

Erebus was great at following orders, it was something that was almost programmed in him, and in this moment it was the unbridled aggression, the firm grip at the back of his that was commanding more, the heavy grunts as Cain was about to cum  -- it gave Erebus goosebumps, a sense of satisfaction and he worked his tongue as it came in and out of his mouth making the grip at the back of his head stronger.

With a loud _FUCK_ , Cain’s cock hit the back of his throat as he came, filling his mouth and his first instinct was to swallow, letting his lips wrap around it as he pulled out. He swallowed hard and Cain let out a heavy sigh as he pulled Erebus’ gaze up to meet his. 

“Heh-- now that we got the foreplay out of the way, we can get to the real fucking--”  


* * *

 

Erebus’ eyes snapped open in horror and he shot up with such speed he got a head rush and started seeing stars. Taking in his surroundings with pained eyes and a pound headache, he flopping back into his bed. He was in his own room and he blinked slow, trying to focus when he heard talking next to him. 

_“Oh! Good morning Erebus! What are you doing in my bunk?--”_  
He let out a heavy breath, waking from one nightmare to another.

 


	4. It’s the Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{ @twicebitten - Porthos and Erebus being bros because fuck you that’s why. Also this is what you asked for lol. THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY SAFE FOR WORK  
> MERRY HOLIDAY-MAS }}

 

Erebus and Porthos’ combined stoic silence made them intimidating when they were side by side. Both tall, built men with stern faces made them unapproachable when together and most seemed to avoid the pair, but if you took the time to analyze them in their quiet moments - realize was that they were never truly quiet.   


As soon as Erebus and Porthos met, they clicked.   
They were like two halves of a whole that never knew they were missing a piece of themselves in the first place and it was as if they had known each other for years. It got to the point where they just didn’t need to use their words and most of their conversations were had with nudges and head nods.

Erebus raised his arm up next to the blonds and scoffed, looking between the two.

__How the fuck are you so much bigger than me?  
\- Hell yeah I’m bigger than you.  
No, seriously, how did you get so big, do you eat something?  
\- No, but people eat me-  
I can’t fucking stand you  
\- Then there’s a chair right there, you can sit

Throughout the “conversation”, one of them (they both would have forgotten who had started it) threw a playful punch only to receive an slightly harder one back, until they were practically shoving each other which lead to someone being put in a headlock. 

But on this day, Erebus was not feeling it.   
At all.   
Between Athos’ naivety, Selene’s suspect actions, and the lewd fever dream involving _Cain_ , he just wanted to be left alone and swear off all alcohol, become a nun, and go to church. So when Porthos nudged at him in the mess hall to move over he couldn’t help but give a sigh -- at least it was someone he could trust. 

Porthos furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a quick nod upwards when he saw the reaction.  
 _\- What’s up?_  
Erebus thought for a second on how to possibly explain everything that happened, but could only wearily shake his head.  
 _Shit here is just fucking crazy_.  
- _Yeah, but that hasn’t changed..._ **ever**. 

As if on cue, Cain and Abel walked into the room and they seemed to be fighting about... _something,_ while at the same time Cain snarled at anyone who even thought of glancing at them. The next one to walk through the door was Athos quickly following behind next to Selene yammering away with stars in his eyes and Erebus felt the pit of his stomach drop.

Both men sighed heavily with a disgusted scowl - although for very different reasons.   
With a moment of silent agreement between them of how fucking weird things could get on this ship, the light clatter of Porthos’ utensils next to him caused Erebus to glance up. Porthos felt around in his pocket before pulling out a small bottle - 

Erebus snapped up and greedily stared at it.  
 _Is that what I think it is?_  
\- _Yeah it is, just for you, last one until next week’s shipment_.  


Erebus grabbed the bottle of pineapple juice and rubbed his hair out of place aggressively, only to be swatted away. It was a small gesture, but he couldn’t help but be excited. It was the little things. 

_Thanks man, I needed this._    
\- _No problem, just get that sad ass look off your face--_

The conversation was cut short when a familiar screech could be heard in the hallway and Phobos was storming off in the royal way he always did. At that, Porthos quickly stood up to leave. Erebus gave a short whistle to catch the man’s attention with a confused look letting his arms flop to the side.

__What are you doing?  
\- I have to go check on him.  
Ok, but why.  
\- He’s upset.  
Yeah, but it’s Phobos, he’s always upset.  
\- No, this is different.

He looked around exasperatedly - **_different how!?_**  
Watching as the man left room with a slight jog to chase after the swirling chaotic storm that was hurricane Phobos, Erebus scowled trying to convince himself to not get involved in anymore drama than necessary. But the longer he sat by himself in silence, the more the small gift next to his tray fought with him.  


“You should go help him”  
 _No. He’s got Phobos handled._  
“Ok, but hear me out, w _hat if he doesn’t_?”  
 _But he does_.  
“Ok, _but what if he doesn’t?”_    
 _You’re just juice, what the fuck would you know_.  
“I may be just juice, but I’m not having inner dialogue about trying to help out a friend”  


Erebus clenched his fist annoyed that this was happening. Annoyed that _any of this was fucking happening_ because he knew he was about to stick his nose in shit he shouldn’t be, but low and behold there he was, rushing off to find where Porthos may have gone. 

Casually stepping into the hallway, he made his way in the direction he saw the pair leave and listened for a second to see if he could hear the verbal whiplash that only the smaller navigator was capable of when he saw a nervous navigator round a corner with a look of mild fear.   
 _Ah, they’re probably down there._

Still trying to maintain a sense of nonchalance, Erebus leaned against the wall and peered down the hall. He must have caught the end bit of it, because Phobos was storming off in the opposite direction and the large navigator seemed weary, dragging his hands on his face. Erebus gave a small whistle just loud enough to catch his attention and another small nod as his gaze fixed on him. 

_What happened_?  
\- _Who knows._

This happened more often than it should and Erebus suddenly felt bad for his friend.  Phobos and Porthos were friends for _some unknown_ reason, but it appeared like the mohawked navigator was his _only_  friend and being someone’s _only friend_  must get... **exhausting**. 

For the first time in a long time, Erebus lifted his wrist up to Porthos to read.

[Give me his number.]  
 _…What? --_ he looked at him as if he hadn’t read right.  
[It’s not like you can’t understand me, I said give me his number.]  
“No -- why?”

Erebus gave a small exasperated sigh and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

[If you end up being his only friend, he’s going to drive you crazy and I’ve had a lot of fucking weird shit happen to me in the last 24 hours that I can’t stand by and let this happen.]  
Porthos put a hand on his chest in mock surprise.  
“… _You’re_ going to be Phobo's friend.”  
[...no… but he’ll at least have someone else to point his pissy attitude at that isn’t you.]  
“Wait -- what happened to you?”  


Erebus went ridged and waved the question away. 

[If it doesn’t work out then he’ll just complain to you more about me and who doesn’t like to hear about me.] 

The taller man thought about it for a second with raised eyebrows and then shook his head with a chuckle.

“He’s going to hate me for this -- whatever happens to you isn’t my fault, you got that.”  
[Come on, I’ll be **nice** I _promise_.]  
“That sounds like a lie.”  
 _Hahaha_ [It kind of is.]


End file.
